


The (Marble) Lover of Liberty

by Cymbidia



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Brief mention of his canonical character death, Canon Era, Enjolras Fucks, M/M, Platonic Sex, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, like one sentence...sorry., that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia
Summary: Enjolras was cold to beauty, his own and others, but he was not indifferent to the warmth of companionship.He cared nothing for pretty grisettes or handsome dandies, but he was tender and soft towards his friends. He knew that his looks dazzled them, and he was never stingy with his affection when it came to his beloved friends.A brief meditation upon what Enjolras would be like in bed with each of the Amis.
Relationships: Bahorel/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Joly/Bossuet Laigle, Enjolras/Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	The (Marble) Lover of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras is some kind of ace/arospec but he's also the gay kind of aspec so. Yeah.

The chastity, of course, was a lie.

Enjolras had the face of a schoolgirl, it was true; gold and marble and pale rosy blushes like some convent girl who had just bloomed into the spring of her beauty. He was cold to beauty, his own and others, but he was not indifferent to the warmth of companionship.

He cared nothing for pretty grisettes or handsome dandies, but he was tender and soft towards his friends. He knew that his looks dazzled them, and he was never stingy with his affection when it came to his beloved friends.

Courfeyrac was the easiest to slip into bed with. He was such a warm and magnetic creature. He treated the sex like the natural extension of a lush night about town, and always ensured a good time was had by all. Perhaps he was different with Combeferre or Marius, with whom he had a different kind of intimacy, but Enjolras always found that a night of debauchery with Courfeyrac bolstered fraternal and platonic love for the man. He was also willing, on rare occasions, to be coaxed into true abandon with a precise application of pleasure. The warm hearthfire glow of his flame would, for a few moments, turn white-hot and sear the eye, and he would cast aside his easy smile and be sharp and ferocious. He had a secret store of savagery within him, that he only ever let out around his most trusted friends.

Combeferre was always tender and affectionate. When they were both free, Enjolras liked to accompany him to the endless public lectures on this or that groundbreaking scientific discovery that had caught Combeferre's attention for the moment. When they returned to their shared quarters, Combeferre would be fizzling like a newly opened bottle of champagne, and Enjolras would smile and listen contentedly to his enthusiastic ramblings, until he tired himself out and was amenable to being made to smile by less cerebral pursuits. By nature of their shared lodgings, Enjolras went to bed with Combeferre the most often, and they were used to falling into bed together, or slipping into each other's rooms when the impulse struck them. Sometimes, Courfeyrac joined them, on evenings where they'd talked too long into the night. Enjolras loved nothing as much as he loved to have his two dearest and closest friends at his side, sleepy and happy and content, murmuring of the future to come.

At the beginning of their acquaintance, Feuilly had once been convinced that Enjolras praised him effusively out of romantic designs on his person. He had not been precisely correct, yet nevertheless Enjolras found himself tender and sweet with Feuilly. Feuilly loved the whole world and all those within it, and championed the chase of every injustice as passionately as if they were his own. It was heady, to have the source of such a great and encompassing love directed solely at you for a brief while, and it inspired you to pour back all your love and affection at him in return. Feuilly had such a lovely smile, when he was relaxed and satisfied, and was apt to share the most beautiful visions of the future then. Enjolras treasured each dream shared with him.

Bahorel was the initiator, in amorous matters as well as revolutionary. Enjolras had met him one day at the university library, and had been enticed to a clandestine meeting of like-minded Republicans before the week was out. Bahorel had been the one to suggest that their little group of friends gather together into their own society. Bahorel had been the one to kiss Enjolras, smiling, and show him that sharing pleasure with a friend could be fun and uncomplicated. Bahorel liked to initiate newcomers. Enjolras was not the only member of their society of friends whom Bahorel had thus initiated. It had been speculated, by Combeferre and Enjolras, that in addition to the vices of republicanism and sodomy, Bahorel had been the one to seduce Courfeyrac into the sin of dandyism, for which the two cursed Bahorel daily. Courfeyrac had a great sense for the silhouette of an outfit, but seemed incapable of clothing himself in colours that did not sear the eye.

Joly and Bossuet were a matched set long before Enjolras met them. It was only in recent months that they gained the addition of Musichetta, a mistress, but before her, they dazzled many a one of their fraternity as a matched pair. It was good to share their cheerful company, and to laugh and be warmed by their easygoing natures on two fronts. Joly always had some malady or some interesting medical preventative which he had to be indulged in, and Bossuet some mild misfortune to be laughed off and teasingly kissed better. It was less proper to visit them as intimately as he used to, now that Musichetta lodged with them, but Enjolras nevertheless indulged himself on occasion. She was a lovely creature, with really the most delicate hands that Enjolras had ever seen, and had delightful opinions on all kinds of philosophy and literature. She was also content to be pleased by Joly and Bossuet, and never pressed that Enjolras should be more intimate with her than a light caress or a brief kiss, even when he invaded her already crowded bed.

Jehan Prouvaire came to their society a little later than others, introduced again by Bahorel. He was dreamy and shy and outrageously morbid, though his ardent belief in their cause offset the bleakness of his Romantic tastes. He had such piercing eyes, and such an air of the suffering poet, that Joly and Combeferre often enquired discreetly about early symptoms of consumption, which he never did seem to have. His timid tenderness for all beings, man and woman, human and animal, animate and inanimate, made him seem softhearted, but he was surprisingly capable of violence, both petty and profound. The Amis all had fought in the July Days, but Prouvaire could also add to his count of civil unrest the battle of Hernani, and was equally proud to have served in both, though he loathed Louis-Philippe and Victor Hugo alike. His savagery extended to the bedchamber, and was in turns tender and terrible. For all that Enjolras was the one often facetiously compared to a god, Prouvaire had something of the messianic, in his love and in his rage and in his certainty of death, and when Enjolras embraced him, it was as if he was embracing the secret store of his own anger and violence that he tried to hide from the world. They were fierce together, these two delicate, girlish creatures.

And Grantaire. Grantaire was a sceptic, a half believer, and an irritating ass. He challenged Enjolras, teased him, and made a nuisance of himself too often to be liked without reservation. Still, Enjolras was only human. It was difficult to maintain his disdain and pity, when Grantaire looked at him with such worship, such longing. To be looked at as if he was the sun in winter, or a ladder out of a tar pit, he would need to really be made out of marble to be unmoved. Grantaire was light-hearted and melancholy in turns, and always reverent. He looked at Enjolras like he wanted to devour him whole. He looked like Enjolras like Enjolras was what kept him human. Enjolras had some understanding of the impulse - did he himself not depend on Combeferre in such a way, to be the homo to his vir? But he could not give Grantaire what Grantaire wanted, which was for Enjolras to need him as Orestes needed Pylades. Enjolras tempered this inability by permitting himself to want Grantaire, which had to be enough. Grantaire could not give Enjolras what Enjolras really wanted, which was his belief, but he gave Enjolras sweet praises and aching devotion and many, many orgasms, which also had to be enough.

So you see, he was not quite the chaste marble lover of liberty. Oh, he was delicately carven indeed, and had no interest in marriage or children or sordid dalliances, but he was passionate in his love for his friends. To him they _were_ the Republic to come, and he loved the Republic better for his friends and he loved his friends better for the Republic. Even in failure, he smiled, dashing his lifeblood upon the altar of his mistress, hand in hand with the bright future to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire giving Enjolras a sign that nonbelievers and sceptics will eventually believe in the cause, even if their revolution doesn't succeed today: can I die by your side  
> Enjolras, taking his hand, smiling: yeah <3  
> Sorry my E/R agenda slipped through but like. To R, E is divine, is his heart, is his belief. To this E, that's Jehan, C&C, and Feuilly respectively. My OTP is just all the Amis in one big polycule. Also sorry for my Jehan Is A Vicky Anti agenda. I just think he would have some Thoughts about 1820's-30's Vicky  
> And yes, that's Enjolras having a foursome with JBM and not really touching Musichetta that much cuz he's gay. They're the friendship-sex version of metamours, whatever that is. Friends. I think the word is friends.


End file.
